


even the carrion birds have left

by d__T



Series: It's Not A Nightmare If You Don't Die [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nostalgia, POV Second Person, mentioned animal death, thinking about winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: You think about winter in this new place that you live. There's just something off about it.





	even the carrion birds have left

You are ~~were~~  a northerner. You know about winter. Brilliant white skies at midnight. Dead silence at dawn. The pain of mucous membranes freezing on contact with air. Hibernation. Parents letting children take unimaginable risks for fun. Winter is not death, but an opportunity to be other, to look inwards and rearrange the furniture and cough the fall's dirt from your lungs.

You were a northerner, and this is not your home.

Winter is death here. It tells you this impartially, with corpses torn up on the roads, laying on the grass, near invisible with matted fur on manicured mulch. It tells you- you will be next. Not because I care, but because you escaped the north. Sit, and rest a while; the ground isn't even frozen. There's no risk, not like in the _north_.

Yes, the dirt is soft. Yes, the leaves crunch underfoot. People shrug their winter jackets tighter and say yes, winter is here. But you think; at least the north had the decency to bury its dead under ice.

You were a northerner, and you do not belong here.


End file.
